Grimsby Keane
|image = |kanji = グリムスビーキーン |romaji = Gurimusubī Kīn |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Theatrical Producer |previous occupation = |base of operations = London Phantomhive manor (briefly) |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 9, Chapter 39 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Grimsby Keane (グリムスビーキーン, Gurimusubī Kīn) is a theatrical producer,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 15 who was in a relationship with Irene Diaz.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 25''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 85, page 28 Appearance Grimsby is an attractive, young adult. He has his light-colored hair slicked back into a tidy hairdo with a small section worn as a long bang, which curls slightly at the end, over his left eye. One of his ears is pierced; he dons a long, dangling earring in the shape of a seahorse. Grimsby dresses in a neat tuxedo with a polka-dotted bow tie. Personality Grimsby is a somewhat dramatic, confident individual who is passionate about his job in the theater. He interrupts Ciel Phantomhive and Arthur Wordsmith's conversation to discuss theater, and expresses an interest in working with Ciel in the entertainment industry.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 22 He considerably loves Irene Diaz, becoming enraged when Georg von Siemens continues to grope her despite her protests. He is very protective of her, as he had furiously disapproved with the Phantomhive household servants questioning her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, page 28 Grimsby is prone to outbursts, to the extent that Irene was often compelled to soothe him or hold him back. When angered, he is impulsive and belligerent, as he had tossed a wine bottle at Georg. He is sensitive and extremely averse to being accused of a crime; he frequently defends himself with stark vehemence, and is predisposed to pointing fingers at someone else.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 40, page 14 Manga's Synopsis Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc .]] Grimsby is invited to a party thrown by Ciel Phantomhive and mingles with Irene Diaz, his significant other, in particular.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 5 He and the other guests exchange greetings and commence introductions.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 15 Later, he interrupts Ciel and Arthur Wordsmith's conversation, agreeing with Ciel's statement that as long as one has authority, one would be enthusiastically praised even if one's writing may be rubbish. When he sees that Irene is distressed by Georg von Siemens's advances, he responds by throwing a bottle of wine at Georg's head, which Sebastian Michaelis catches and uses to fill wine glasses. At this point, all of the guests calm down and enjoy the rest of the evening. When Grimsby catches the sight of Irene looking at Sebastian, however, he scowls in displeasure.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 21-29 Argue.]] After the festivities are finished, Grimsby and the other guests hear a loud scream from Georg. They rush to his bedroom; inside, they discover, to their horror, that Georg has been killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 33-37 Grimsby suggests that they refrain from moving his corpse until the Scotland Yard arrives, but Baldroy sternly disagrees; he explains that the body will rot fast if they do not immediately transfer it to a cold, dark room. After the said body is moved to the cellar, Grimsby and the guests speculate on how the murder happened. Grimsby and Carl Woodley throw accusations at one another, and subsequently, each guest is obliged to state his or her alibi. Grimsby claims that he and Irene were in the Billiards room, at the time of Georg's murder. They eventually narrow down the prime suspect to Ciel, and when one guest is to maintain a vigil over him, Grimsby would not allow for Irene to be by herself. After they decide that Arthur will keep a watch over Ciel, Grimsby and the other guests are escorted to their respective rooms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 40, pages 4-24 Later, Grimsby and the other guests are horrified by the brutal murder of Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 26-28 Grimsby exclaims his distaste for the manor, as two deaths have occurred overnight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, page 5 They decide to move Sebastian's body to the basement for the time being, and Grimsby and Irene follow Charles Grey to the dining hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, page 11 At the dining table, Grimsby asks Irene why she has not touched her food, and she replies that she is not very hungry. Grey offers to eat the plate next to hers, and that is when they collectively realize that it belongs to the mysteriously absent Patrick Phelps. They decide to go to Patrick, who was assigned to Ciel's bedroom. When they find that the door is locked, Grey swiftly cuts it down, to Grimsby's shock. They hurry inside, and discover Patrick's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 18-26 Grimsby wonders if they are in some kind of nightmare.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 3 Later, they have dessert at the drawing room, where they discuss about the three murders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 8 Patrick has a stab on his neck that resembled a poisonous needle, and since Lau is carrying a needle, Grimsby and Carl rashly jump on the conclusion that Lau is the killer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 15 Arthur shortly declares that there has to be more than one murderer in order for the string of murders to occur, and Grimsby explodes in fury, complaining that on top of being trapped in the manor by the storm he is treated as a criminal.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 18 Ultimately, they allow for Arthur to dictate their actions from here on out, as through deductive reasoning, he is the only one who could not have committed any of the crimes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 27 Arthur asserts that they will be moving as a group wherever they go. They decide to investigate Sebastian's body, and Arthur says that since it is difficult to ask Irene to accompany them to the corpse's storage room, he asks Grimsby to stay with her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 3 Subsequently, Arthur explains to all the guests that their rooms and belongings must be checked, and they give their consent.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 17 Later, they gather once again in the drawing room. Grimsby remarks that the silence is rather suffocating, and offers to get some cards from his room so that they may play, but Arthur says that it is safest if they all move and stay in groups. Lau, then, introduces the idea of a thirteenth person being among them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 36-37 Soon after, Jeremy Rathbone, the "thirteenth person," is brought to them, much to their astonishment.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, page 5 They try to verify that Jeremy is not involved in the murders. When Ciel asserts that he is not, with a letter previously written by Sebastian, Grimsby shouts that Jeremy cannot be proven innocent with just a piece of paper, especially since Jeremy came from the outside. However, in Jeremy's coat pocket is a ticket for an evening show of March 12th, which indicates that Jeremy has not committed the murder the prior night.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, pages 10-11 Later, Jeremy leads the investigation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, page 15 For dinner, they eat a scrumptious steak meat the Phantomhive servants have prepared. Lau presses on for the truth behind the incidents, but Jeremy tells them to not be hasty.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 26-27 While Jeremy implements a plan to catch Patrick's killer, Grimsby and the rest of them gather in Carl's room and wait. Tanaka appears at the door to announce that they were successful in capturing the killer, whom of which Jeremy reveals to be a snake. They reason that the snake must have been smuggled from Africa, which shifts the attention to Carl, who specializes in African trade. Jeremy asserts that alibis do not worth much, and Grimsby questions this. According to Jeremy, Georg was in cahoots with someone and had initially faked his death with a substance in an ampule he later threw into the fire; however, Georg was actually killed later by the person who had killed Sebastian and retrieved the ampule from the fire. The said person, then, attempted to destroy the evidence, and Ciel suggests that it might be found in Carl's hearth. Grimsby demands for the evidence, and searches the hearth. They, then, discover glass shards, in which Jeremy reassembles to the ampule. Grimsby aggressively proclaims that Carl is the murderer, in spite of the latter's fierce denials.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 4-25 Grey, then, shackles Carl and escorts him to jail. Grimsby and Irene voice their relief that the case is solved. When the Phantomhive servants point out that they have discovered a dark red liquid in Irene's room, Grimsby yells at them for questioning her. Jeremy clarifies that it contains an extract of a red perilla that has an anti-aging effect. Embarrassed, Irene reveals that she wants to remain young with Grimsby forever. They, then, use some of the liquid to celebrate the solution of the crime. As soon as the sky clears up, Grimsby leaves on a carriage with Irene.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 27-31 Quotes * (To Georg von Siemens) "You old pervert! Don't touch my woman so easily!" References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc